Love's Requiem
by crowciferspet
Summary: Who said the Devil couldn't love? This is a tale of love's sickening call and redemption; tragedy and heartache; love and loss. Can the Morningstar find his way back to his former glory? Rated M.
1. Faded History, Broken Lamentations

**Love's Requiem**

**Summary:** Who said the Devil couldn't love? This is a tale of love's sickening call and redemption; tragedy and heartache; love and loss. Can the Morningstar find his way back to his former glory? Rated M.

_**Disclaimer:** This is purely a** work of fiction**. This is in no way associated with the actual entity, simply the fictional character used in the hit show Supernatural and he belongs to his rightful creators. I only own my plot. This has also developed out of a strong interest in the idea that Lucifer, the archangel, loved God more than anyone and it was this love that sent him to Hell. His pride is a fault but it wasn't his deadly fault. Just for the sake of this fic. _

* * *

**I. Prologue: Faded History, Broken Lamentations.**

_"O sun, to tell thee how I hate thy beams_  
_That bring to my remembrance from what state I fell, how glorious once above thy sphere."_ **- John Milton. Paradise Lost**

Across the centuries, across all cultures, he was described as the epitome of all evil. Yet people seem to forget, he isn't, truly he isn't. Though he is no more, he is an angel, a devoted follower of the Lord. He loved God above all others, he was God's favorite child. He was the epitome of virtue, justice, light and love. People forget that portion of their theology. Everyone forgets that he was the Morningstar, he was Lucifer. Not Satan, not Beelzebub, just Lucifer. He was everything beautiful, not grotesque. He was so much more than what he is now. He was the glory of Heaven. He was the warmth and the love that God radiated to all those who deserved it.

He was no serpent, until the hairless apes.

Humanity.

How dare he? How dare he expect virtue be sacrificed for the sake of these flawed, murderous, ungrateful beings that were by far inferior to his celestial brothers and sisters. Why did God expect him to bow before these beings and forsake all that he had ever known? Did the punishment justify the crime? Was it fair that he loved God more than anything that he refused? Was it fair that he had his own mind and yet his own brother cast him into the chasm of pain and suffering to become in charge of handling such vile beings?

The answer was simple. No.

Lucifer was much more than... Satan. Satan and Lucifer, in his own mind, were two completely different beings. Lucifer was who he is. Satan is who he was forced to become. Satan was such an ugly name. Lucifer was beauty. These obvious differences only intensified Lucifer's despair; he was forever maimed as the serpent, the adversary. His brothers and secrets despised him, even Michael, whom he once revered so highly.

He wept so many tears over the years in the cage. Weeping for his Father, begging in vain to change, for forgiveness. But of course, there is nothing but silence. He is so far from him that he isn't sure if he ever hears his lamentations.


	2. Sleeping Stars, So Sad Tonight

**Love's Requiem**

**Summary:** Who said the Devil couldn't love? This is a tale of love's sickening call and redemption; tragedy and heartache; love and loss. Can the Morningstar find his way back to his former glory? Rated M.

_**Disclaimer:** This is purely a** work of fiction**. This is in no way associated with the actual entity, simply the fictional character used in the hit show Supernatural and he belongs to his rightful creators. I only own my plot. This has also developed out of a strong interest in the idea that Lucifer, the archangel, loved God more than anyone and it was this love that sent him to Hell. His pride is a fault but it wasn't his deadly fault. Just for the sake of this fic. _

* * *

**II. Sleeping Stars, So Sad Tonight **

Can you see them shine so bright can you feel their loneliness through their cold light, touching you?_**-**_** Wintersun,** _"Sleeping Stars" _

_He was the Morningstar and now he was nothing more than a weeping star; he looks upon the heavens with an angst that is strikingly overwhelming, and out of his anger he creates...them, the vermin that are called demons. If he was no longer in Heaven then he would fight them, strike anyone who stood in his way. His heart ached for his brothers and sisters; Michael was a self-righteous good boy, only following daddy's orders, but Lucifer knew damn well that Michael was afraid... he knew Lucifer was right, but who was he to question their father? _

_Lucifer was a monster, a freak in Michael's eyes and now he was nothing to him._

_And for two thousand years, Lucifer wept in his cage, awaiting for the day he could be free and to strike..._

Lucifer quite enjoyed his freedom; he hated Humanity, but he adored the Earth that his Father molded out of his essence. Lucifer often wondered why these pitiful apes continued to rape and tarnish that his Father worked so hard to create. It was this that made Lucifer hate the humans even more.

He wanted them to pay for all their sins but he didn't want this beautiful creation to burn.

_People blamed him for their actions. Which Lucifer found so goddamn reputable. Yes, he was the original sinner, the embodiment of "evil," but was he really the cause of the human's easily manipulative nature? He scoffs as he watches the world indulge in war, destruction, gluttony, lust..._

_It was all the same._

_And it was even funnier when these monkeys would use his Father as justification for their pitiful actions. It made Lucifer chortle with laughter and it also made him think. What would Father think of his proud and evidently favorite creatures tarnishing his name to justify their ugly sins?_

_It only brought him to tears once again._

_Because he knew damn well that God was not a slaughter machine._

_But that was Lucifer talking._

_Satan, on the other hand, got such a sick thrill from the humans using religion as excuses for committing such atrocities. It gave him purpose. He especially enjoyed the look on their faces when one of his loyalist would drag a soul and it was He, the infernal majesty, that would await them, not God.  
_

Lucifer loved Roses more than anything else on Earth. He related to them well. They held such a beauty that no one could truly put into words. The scent they emitted reminded Lucifer of the Garden, right before his fall, before the humans, when all was right; roses held such bittersweet memories for him.

The petals were a representation of his beauty, his goodness, all the love he harbored; the thorns were his anguish, his so-called pride, his resentment. The thorns was the embodiment of his bleeding grace, his wounded soul and his broken heart.

Lucifer began to wonder... such an outrageous thought that it almost seemed blasphemous, but it was one that he had avoided all these centuries of being The Adversary due to the painful reality that would quickly crush the thoughts before they could formally be brought into existence.

_**Will I ever love again? Can I truly be redeemed? **_


	3. Intoxicated Angels with Sorrow

**Love's Requiem**

**Summary:** Who said the Devil couldn't love? This is a tale of love's sickening call and redemption; tragedy and heartache; love and loss. Can the Morningstar find his way back to his former glory? Rated M.

_**Disclaimer:** This is purely a** work of fiction**. This is in no way associated with the actual entity, simply the fictional character used in the hit show Supernatural and he belongs to his rightful creators. I only own my plot. This has also developed out of a strong interest in the idea that Lucifer, the archangel, loved God more than anyone and it was this love that sent him to Hell. His pride is a fault but it wasn't his deadly fault. Just for the sake of this fic. _

* * *

**III. Intoxicated Angels with Sorrow **

_We hide behind the crimson door_  
_While the summer is killed by the fall_  
_Alive behind the crimson door_  
_While the winter sings:_  
_"Your love will be the death of me"_**~ HIM, "Behind the Crimson Door" **

_3 AM- Detroit, Michigan _

Strange dreams haunted Zara Rose; angels, demons, hellfire, it was all so overwhelming. When she woke up, she would have a head splitting headache and tears spilling down her pale cheeks. Oddly enough, Zara recognized several of the angels in her dream from her theology research: The Archangel Michael, his brother Lucifer, the adversary. It was always the same in her dreams, she would see fire and brimstone and the archangels fighting; Ultimately leading to Michael's defeat of Lucifer. However, what made these dreams strange was that she was there, witnessing the entire events unfold. Yet what troubled her most was the tears she shed over Lucifer. Yes, while she has made some remarks that Lucifer's punishment didn't fit his crime, she didn't truly understand why in her dreams she cried so terribly, almost as if she was a heartbroken lover.

She sighed and slipped out of bed, it was pointless to go back to sleep now, knowing full well that the dreams would soon haunt her again. There was no escaping it. She had grown accustomed to them, yet it didn't make it any easier on her body and psyche, which demanded sleep like a starving child.

Zara poured herself a glass of red wine, which she always had plenty of in case the dreams became too much for her to bear; when she was drunk, nothing bothered her, when she was sober, her demons and these dreams would follow her around, obsessing over her.

She takes a sip and feels the warm liquid rush down her throat; wine has always been her favorite choice of drink, it calmed her anxieties, made her feel warm and safe.

There was silence- nothing but the sound of her heartbeat mixing with the sound of the soft tapping of the winter rain outside, it calmed her greatly, but still, she couldn't go back to sleep. There were too many things troubling Zara tonight.

Outside her little haven, a gloomy figure stood in the rain, clutching a single rose to his chest; he was been watching her for a while now. He couldn't understand this... this... obsession with this girl. She was human, after all. Just another sinner, and yet, there was something special about her. He noted her sympathy for his story causing her to be ostracized by her fellow theologists. He smiled sadly because he too knew that cold, bitter feeling of being rejected and abandoned by those you thought cared.

He watched her sip her wine and clutched the glass as if it was this drink was her life force. He never understood the humans dependency on such indulgences.

As the rain continued to pour, Lucifer lifted his head towards the sky as if expecting some sort of response. It was useless, he was long cut off from the Heavenly Host. What was the point in continuing to dwell in this denial?

Because after all...

it's already been an entire millennia.

And now, Lucifer was beginning to feel things that no celestial being, _especially_ one of his stature, should ever feel..._ desire._


	4. I Stained My Hands With Blood

**Love's Requiem**

**Summary:** Who said the Devil couldn't love? This is a tale of love's sickening call and redemption; tragedy and heartache; love and loss. Can the Morningstar find his way back to his former glory? Rated M.

_**Disclaimer:** This is purely a** work of fiction**. This is in no way associated with the actual entity, simply the fictional character used in the hit show Supernatural and he belongs to his rightful creators. I only own my plot. This has also developed out of a strong interest in the idea that Lucifer, the archangel, loved God more than anyone and it was this love that sent him to Hell. His pride is a fault but it wasn't his deadly fault. Just for the sake of this fic. _

* * *

**IV. I Stained My Hands With Blood **

_I have got a heavier heart I must give it away_  
_Maybe it's not too late to regret now-_ **The Rasmus, "Sky" **

_"Please don't cry for me, Zara..." A warm gentle voice called out to her beyond the veil._

_"I..I just can't help it... I'm losing you, I don't want to lose you again..."_

_The blue-eyed, blonde Lucifer caressed her cheek and wiped away her salty tears with the pad of thumbs and kissed her once more before the fatal stab..._

With that, Zara woke up again shaking nervously. The wine evidently didn't cease the dreams. Why were they getting more and more detailed? Her head was pounding, which was impossible because she barely had one glass of wine, not even half and she was always able to handle her drinks... what the fuck was going on? Zara couldn't understand why she was weeping over Lucifer and why he had kissed her. Were these dreams visions? No, impossible.

She sighed, giving up on trying to decipher silly dreams that were growing increasingly persistent each night. _Maybe it's just because I work with religious texts and my constant remarks about Lucifer's punishment being unjust_, she thought to herself, hoping to ease the ever-increasing anxiety in her chest. Nonetheless, the day still had to go on and Zara had a scheduled lecture at the University today, she might as well go get ready before she ends up being late...

Still, as she brushed her teeth and applied her makeup, Zara couldn't shake off the dream. It was all so real. From the fire and screams of agony from sinners, to the beautiful Archangels and angels fighting against demons. The scene was remarkable, but what disturbed Zara was her part- as Lucifer's lover. But deep inside, though she was terribly frightened, knowing full well that even if it was a dream, having any relations with the devil resulted in instant and eternal damnation, she was turned on; his vessel was especially handsome with his blonde hair and crystal blue eyes...

Get a grip, Zara, she scolded herself. This was no time to be obsessing over some stupid dream...

As she was about to leave, she doubled over in pain, her head felt like it was splitting apart... she couldn't breathe... and she felt as if her lungs were collapsing on themselves. Zara felt her legs weakening, ready to give out any second; her entire body was going numb and limb, she had no control whatsoever. As her body writhed, Zara saw a looming figure standing before her...

Before she knew it, all went dark.

* * *

Awakening, Zara knew something was wrong...terribly, terribly wrong. For one, she wasn't in Detroit any longer and second, her entire body was tied up, leaving her completely immobile and docile. Struggling against her bonds, Zara wanted to scream but she soon realized that she was gagged.

"Oh, don't you look so precious..." an unfamiliar voice cooed; the voice had a strong English accent to it, Zara panicked and continued to struggle against her bonds; her mysterious captor only laughed cruelly.

"Oh, darling, you cannot possibly think you can escape these bonds can you?"

Zara muffled a response. He chuckled darkly.

"Name's Crowley... King of Hell." Zara felt her blood ran cold. There was a king of Hell? She was in Hell? Was this all because of the dreams? What was going to happen to her? Is this King going to rape her? Torture her? The anxiety was beginning to intensify all over again...

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head darling, I'm not going to touch you, I was simply on business from the boss to retrieve you. He should be here soon. He didn't specifically tell me how he wanted you presented, and well, I decided to take care of it..." Boss?_ Lucifer._ Zara felt her blood run cold. So her dreams weren't lying. She wanted to scream, she wanted to wake up and hope this was a wine-induced dream, but it wasn't...

"My my, you sure are a beautiful woman, no wonder dear old Luci wanted you right away," Crowley chuckled to himself as he lifted Zara's chin and inspected her as if she were a piece of meat, "quite a shame he won't let me touch you, I would love to have some fun with you all tied up like this, but what can you do? I am a man of integrity." He laughs once again that cruel, hellish laughter and Zara felt tears forming in her honey colored eyes. Was this how her life going to end?

"Crowley..." A smooth familiar voice brought Zara out of her thoughts. That voice was the same as the Lucifer in her dreams. So this was the Morningstar, Satan...

As the two beings conversed in a language unfamiliar to Zara, she couldn't help but notice how strikingly beautiful Lucifer was. He looked the same as he did in her dreams, but somehow Zara's dreams failed to truly capture the radiance and essence that surrounded the fallen archangel. She blushed when she realized that he was staring back at her.

With a quiet snap she was freed from her bonds and Crowley was gone; it was just her and Lucifer.

Shaking and trying her hardest to not stare in awe at the celestial being, Zara looked around her, taking in her surroundings. Hell was a magnificent red and black adorned room with Gothic architecture and furniture and a lavish King sized bed with black and purple bedding. Zara was almost in shock with the aesthetics; Hell was so much more beautiful than she could imagine, but soon she heard faint sounds penetrating through the walls...the screams of the damned.

"Hello Zara. I hope Crowley didn't scare you too much, I didn't expect him to tie you up. I really just wanted to meet you." Lucifer said in a soft voice that was heartbreakingly heavenly.

"Oh no no.. no.. okay maybe a little." Zara confessed. She was scared to look at him, scared that she might not stop if she did; she felt finger tilt her chin up and suddenly, just like that, she was under the spell of the beautiful crystal blue eyes of Lucifer.

"Well, Welcome to Hell, it isn't quite Heaven, but you know, I've managed for about several centuries. Anyways, you're probably wondering why you are here..."

"Yeah, it'd be nice to know." Zara shot much more icily than intended. Never is she cold unless she is dreadfully nervous and well, in this case, she is incredibly incredibly nervous.

Lucifer chuckled, "Ah nervous I see my dear little Dawn. It's okay, in fact, I am nervous myself," Zara look at him incredulously, "Now, I know what you're thinking. How can Lucifer, the Devil be nervous? Well trust me darling, you make me nervous. There's something about you that separates you from the rest of your despicable species because everyone, including you, know that I despise humans; you, however, are a gem."

Zara was at a loss for words.

There was no way this was real but regardless, she felt all the heat rush both to her cheeks and her loins. In a vain attempt to hide her evident arousal, Zara crossed her legs to create friction and hoped that Lucifer didn't noticed; it was clear that he was well aware.

"Oh my dear, I can smell you from all the way over here," and stalking towards her he stopped to caress her cheeks in his icy hands," and you smell so delicious."

Before Zara could fall apart, she regained her composure and cleared her throat, "I..I.. would like an explanation."

He removed his hands from her face and suddenly Zara missed the contact; he took her fragile, porcelain hand into his and led her to the bed, "Let's sit, it's quite a long story, and I am very well aware of your dreams, but before you ask if it was me responsible, I am going to say no... the dreams are due to the fact that you, my lady, are a psychic."

* * *

_**A/N:** Well I guess I'll leave this chapter on a cliffhanger. Ugh writing this was such a bitch so I apologize if there are flaws everywhere. Also, I want to thank each and every single person who reviewed this and favorited it! It means a lot because honestly this story is a experiment and I have no idea where it's going. I wanted to pay an homage to Lucifer, who, besides Crowley and Gabriel, is my favorite character on the show and I really want to create a story that's romantic and twisted. Trust me, this will get a lot more twisted in the sense that it's going to probably be heartbreaking and tragic but still very fluffy. So right now, this chapter is a cheap introduction to what will come. I apologize and I appreciate you guys who believe in this story xoxox ~S. _


	5. Welcome to Hell

**Love's Requiem**

**Summary:** Who said the Devil couldn't love? This is a tale of love's sickening call and redemption; tragedy and heartache; love and loss. Can the Morningstar find his way back to his former glory? Rated M.

_**Disclaimer:** This is purely a** work of fiction**. This is in no way associated with the actual entity, simply the fictional character used in the hit show Supernatural and he belongs to his rightful creators. I only own my plot. This has also developed out of a strong interest in the idea that Lucifer, the archangel, loved God more than anyone and it was this love that sent him to Hell. His pride is a fault but it wasn't his deadly fault. Just for the sake of this fic. _

* * *

**V. Welcome to Hell **

_Fight, we will fight right,_  
_Living low in a world of our own,_  
_Destined to live right, fight,_  
_We're taking hell as our home-** Venom, **_"Welcome to Hell"

Zara was speechless. A psychic! Did such things even exist? Well, considering she was sitting next to Lucifer and met the King of Hell, it wasn't the strangest thing she's heard all day; it also made perfect sense. The dreams. The headaches. It all made so much sense now, but then that meant that she was indeed Lucifer's lover and that the apocalypse will soon come to pass and that Lucifer was going to be killed by his brother...

Somehow that made Zara's heart convulse in a terrible agony even though she just met Lucifer for the first time. She couldn't imagine her worst nightmare, vision, to come true. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost forgot about the celestial being sitting alongside her, watching her with concerned crystal eyes.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in... believe me, I'm barely coping myself."

"How so?" Zara quietly asked, daring not to provoke his fiery wrath.

He smiled softly at her and reached out to caress her face with a calloused hand, "Such a curious thing you are. As I said, it is quite a long story, but I will tell you this," he paused for a moment getting lost in Zara's honeysuckle eyes almost losing his train of thought, "I always prided myself in being the coldest, darkest being in the universe. I was tormented by my father's betrayal and my expulsion from Heaven because I dared to speak my mind about you... you fragile, flawed beings. I never expected to stumble across one as extraordinary as you, my Dawn. It just happened and I cannot control neither my own feelings nor my vessel's reactions to you. I have watched you for quite a while little lamb, and I knew from the moment I saw you that I just had to have you..."

Zara was at a loss for words, her heart was racing uncontrollably; the lust was consuming her. She needed him, wanted him, craved for him, sympathized for him. She felt she knew him for a lifetime, and well, she sort of did considering she devoted her life to the study of religious history.

But still... she needed to understand her dreams.

"But... what about my visions? Will it truly come to pass?" Zara cursed herself for the ever so evident sadness and heartache in her tone. lucifer looked upon her with sympathetic eyes and took her into his cold embrace.

"Unfortunately so, little one," He sighed, "but I believe it can be stopped. I believe we can be safe. This is why I needed to meet you as soon as possible to bring you here... before my brothers and sisters come looking for you."

"Does that mean I'm a captive of Hell?"

Lucifer laughed softly, "No, my pet, but I would very much rather you stay here with me for the time being. I need to keep you safe from my family as well as mine and Crowley's rebellious subjects."

Zara pursed her lips. She was going to throw her entire life away to relocate to Hell all because Lucifer has an infatuation with her and because there was a bounty on her head. She still prayed that this was a dream.

"Look, it won't be so bad. I will keep you here, in this lavish palace. Away from the tortures and all that hideousness of my kingdom. Please, my little lamb, I need you; you may very well be my only shot at redemption and ending this whole Biblical destiny. _Please_. I miss my family. I miss my former glory. I am nothing now but the epitome of bitterness and self hatred and material. If I could learn to love you, then I will be the Morningstar once more..." Zara stared deep into the pools of crystal sadness. It was hard to not to drown in his sorrows, in his heartbreaking beauty.

And she did love him...

Wait, love?

No,_ impossible._

She was fond of him and was attracted to him, but love?

She didn't _really_ know him. Not one bit.

But still, she looked him straight into the eyes and with certainty she whispered, "Yes."


	6. Heaven Turns to Black, Hell to White

**Love's Requiem**

**Summary:** Who said the Devil couldn't love? This is a tale of love's sickening call and redemption; tragedy and heartache; love and loss. Can the Morningstar find his way back to his former glory? Rated M.

_**Disclaimer:** This is purely a** work of fiction**. This is in no way associated with the actual entity, simply the fictional character used in the hit show Supernatural and he belongs to his rightful creators. I only own my plot. This has also developed out of a strong interest in the idea that Lucifer, the archangel, loved God more than anyone and it was this love that sent him to Hell. His pride is a fault but it wasn't his deadly fault. Just for the sake of this fic. _

* * *

**VI. Heaven Turns to Black, Hell to White**

_Feel it turning your heart into stone_  
_Feel it piercing your courageous soul_  
_Beyond now - redemption_  
_No one's gonna catch you when you fall-_** HIM, **"Beyond Redemption"

(Two Thousand Years Ago...)

_"No one could ever love you, Lucifer. You are a monster! You are no longer welcome here...You are far beyond redemption!"_ Michael's cold tone drove straight to Lucifer's heart. What were these words that he was hearing? Surely his eldest brother, the one whom he adored above all else, wasn't such terrible things. Was this was their father had planned all along? Was this Lucifer's true destiny? Was Michael's to think such vulgar thoughts of his once beloved brother? Was this it?

Lucifer just couldn't comprehend the heartache that he felt; his grace was bleeding, it was surely the end of the Morningstar. He was forever to be Satan, the serpent hidden in the grass; he was no longer the most beloved of all God's angels. This is was his tragedy. Wandering endlessly on the Earth has only fueled his agony, forever reminded him of his home, his former glory; he was no longer welcome, his brothers and sisters hated him, his father was no where to be neither seen nor heard. Gazing at the starless night, Lucifer felt the pang of his actions, the consequence of having a strong mind.

Then suddenly, hitting him like a tidal wave, a rush of pure unadulterated fury; a fury he couldn't understand. What was he punished for? His pride? His refusal to bow down to those murderous flawed human beings? No, he was punished because he believed in virtue, in God. He loved his Father more than anything in the universe; his father was the epitome of perfection, all that was good and pure, he was the master of the universe, and yet he had the audacity to create these creatures who had the potential to destroy everything that God had worked hard to create. Lucifer couldn't bear it, his heart wept for the beautiful things his Father created and yet here they were bowing down to these inferior beings that were so evil, so flawed.

They called him prideful, jealous even; yet they never realized. Never realized nor understood that the Morningstar was enlightenment, virtue, justice, and love. Everything these humans weren't was Lucifer. He was much more than murder. His brothers and sisters were so much more than carnal lust. It infuriated him, scared him and so he dared to speak against his father, declare his love for the Lord much more than the man of clay, and for that...

He was condemned to Hell.

After his initial fall, Lucifer felt his grace begin to bleed; it was wounded. His wings lost all of it's golden splendor, replaced with a beautifully tragic bronze with one or two hints of gold still remaining; a few feathers bleeding. He was the fallen Star. It hurt him to move hours after he was casted out, he felt pain for the first time in his long existence.

Then he wandered for what seemed like an eternity. the sky was starless, almost as if he took all the glory and light of Heaven with him. It was a lonesome existence, a lonesome experience that no celestial being should ever feel. God called this justice; Lucifer considered it a breach. For what was loving your father, someone so virtuous that the moon and sun rose and set for, more than some flawed hairless apes a crime? How was it blasphemous to see the evil that men were capable of and refusing to still bow down? What was so sinful about having a mind of your own?

How was he wrong? Why was it so easy to hide behind "justice," when the truth was shining in front of you and now descended from the sky in a flash of tragedy and allow the veil of ignorance to close back up?

Why was the truth so hard to accept?

Because after all, God designed Lucifer to be the most virtuous Archangel...

_he could never lie. _

* * *

_(**A/N:** these next two chapters are going back into Luci's and Zara's past. I realize that Lucifer's past is discussed a lot, but for the sake of the story, his flashbacks and the pain he still feels is important to how his relationship with Zara plays out and how it will ultimately destroy them both. The next chapter will center around Zara's flashback and then the chapter after will return to where the story left off, where she said yes to him... anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm updating as the ideas flow so bear with me. Also, thank you all for the follows, likes and wonderful reviews! It's inspiring me to further drive this story to the best it can.)_

_xoxoxo_

_S. _


	7. My Crown of Thorns That Show No Mercy

**Love's Requiem**

**Summary:** Who said the Devil couldn't love? This is a tale of love's sickening call and redemption; tragedy and heartache; love and loss. Can the Morningstar find his way back to his former glory? Rated M.

_**Disclaimer:** This is purely a** work of fiction**. This is in no way associated with the actual entity, simply the fictional character used in the hit show Supernatural and he belongs to his rightful creators. I only own my plot. This has also developed out of a strong interest in the idea that Lucifer, the archangel, loved God more than anyone and it was this love that sent him to Hell. His pride is a fault but it wasn't his deadly fault. Just for the sake of this fic. _

* * *

_**(A/N: This chapter contains triggering content) **_

* * *

**VII. My Crown of Thorns That Show No Mercy **

_"Vanish in the world around me_  
_Leaving ash and bone..."**- Kat Von D, "Vanish"  
**_

_She was strong on the outside, for the sake of her own facade._

_Inside, however, she was a broken mess; her heart shattered, her soul scarred. She has been fighting this battle for a long time. The wounds of domestic abuse is so hard to recover from. While she managed to escape from the abusive father and the constant strings of abusive relationships that haunted her; she was a magnet for abuse, she was prone to falling for manipulative men because she was grown to accept that manipulation was needed to "correct," her behavior. She was a fuck up. She was always doing something wrong; she deserved the beatings, the rape, she deserved it all. She became hopelessly submissive to her demons and to the men in her life._

_That's when she found religion. She followed no particular religion but was fascinated by the appeal, the comfort that it gave people, so she decided to study it. She went to Stanford and obtained a Masters in theology. After, she buried herself in her work, trying to escape the pains of her past, and yet they seemed to continually bother her..._

_And when the dreams started... _

_Well, it only intensified her pain. _

_Aside from visions of the apparent apocalypse, She would see the faces of the men who tormented her, and they would tie her up, beat her black and blue. What scared her most was the blackness of their eyes; no emotion, only cruelty, as endless as the night. _

_She would awake with tears streaming down her face, her sweat staining the bed. _

_Showers didn't help because the images were still fresh in her mind._

_That's when she turned to drinking. She never considered herself to be an alcoholic, but to others, her drinking habits were concerning. Still, no one breathed a word to her, fearing that she would lash out, deny it. They left her be, just her and her demons and the psychic visions that were tormenting her. _

_She once tried heroin. _

_It made her feel alive and dead at the same exact time._

_She tried it once and only once._

_But she never forgot the rush it gave her, the numbing it brought to her senses; she felt free from her past, from the visions inside her head. _


	8. Bleed the Wine Unholy

**Love's Requiem**

**Summary:** Who said the Devil couldn't love? This is a tale of love's sickening call and redemption; tragedy and heartache; love and loss. Can the Morningstar find his way back to his former glory? Rated M.

_**Disclaimer:** This is purely a** work of fiction**. This is in no way associated with the actual entity, simply the fictional character used in the hit show Supernatural and he belongs to his rightful creators. I only own my plot. This has also developed out of a strong interest in the idea that Lucifer, the archangel, loved God more than anyone and it was this love that sent him to Hell. His pride is a fault but it wasn't his deadly fault. Just for the sake of this fic. _

* * *

_**VIII. Bleed the Wine Unholy**_

_Forever we are  
Forever we've been  
Forever we'll be crucified to a dream  
In the nightside of Eden-** HIM, "In The Nightside of Eden" **_

Time in Hell passes differently than it does on Earth; for one Earth minute, Zara has spent six months in Hell. While her intuition was telling her differently, she was adjusting rather well with her "living with the devil" arrangement. They had spent many nights talking of their pasts. For once in an entire millennia, Lucifer was able to open up and allow himself to be free, to show vulnerability, and though he kept reminding himself that he was in the presence of a mere human being, his overwhelming lust and evident feelings for the girl overpowered his senses and devoured him whole.

Zara never felt so liberated. Never once in her adult life has she brought up her childish gambles with death and addiction to rid herself of her burdens; Lucifer made her feel so secure, so safe, and never once did he pass a cruel judgment. Why would he? He was the Devil, the original sinner, the beloved son who had fallen from his father's favor... he couldn't truly judge her.

Maybe this is why he was so attracted to her.

Because they were so much alike.

Her heart bled for him as he continued to tell her of his fall from Grace. She has heard this story many times since childhood, but coming from Lucifer's perspective it added a whole new perspective for her; a new reflection on her own being, her purpose, her meaning. Zara's soul wept from the fallen Archangel and he held onto her as if he would die if he were to let go and she wept along with him, wiped the tears from his beautiful vessel's crystal eyes that shimmered with a hint of heaven and heartache. As she continued to hold onto the broken angel, she felt her sinful soul cleansing itself, she felt a huge weight lifting from the darkness to which her sins were held behind huge walls.

His sadness, his tragedy and her tragedy coming together was a healing process for them both and Lucifer couldn't believe the relief he was feeling; it wa as if his cold heart was regaining the shine, the Grace it had lost. What if this is what his Father wanted him to learn? Learn the power of love, the humans capability to love and to suffer?

For the first time in a long time... Lucifer felt hope and for the first time in her life, Zara felt... _safe._

* * *

_**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. I PROMISE ACTUAL DIALOGUE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS BECAUSE THE PAST TWO WERE BACKGROUND PLOTS. SO I PROMISE MORE INTERESTING STUFF OH MY GOSH XOXO-SO **_


End file.
